


The continuation crew: Fanfics

by TheSavvyGeekInGlasses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Recruitment, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses/pseuds/TheSavvyGeekInGlasses





	The continuation crew: Fanfics

Okay, I'll make this short and sweet:

There are many amazing fics that just don't get finished. Lord knows I've seen to many. They capture you and suddenly just... Don't update. Needless to say, it sucks. 

This is where you and I come in. I encourage you to join me in finding forgotten fanfics and reaching out to the authors for permission to finish their creation! Find their tumblr in the comments or notes if they haven't been on! I have already taken up one and I'm eager to continue it. 

If you'd like to join me in the crew, message me on Discord @ Mettaton™#7012. That way I can make a group/server and we can all help each other out!

Please share this so we can hopefully reduce the amount of unfinished works on this site. We can do this!

Love you all. 


End file.
